Good Girl Gone Bad
by SaveMeFromThisLoadedGun
Summary: Once a good girl goes bad, We gone forever.


**Authors Note: Just a little something I thought of while listening to Rihanna's Good Girl Gone Bad. I got kinda tired toward the end so if it's a crappy ending I'm sorry. Review if you like it or if you hate it. Your feedback is what helps me write better. Thanks.**

**Oh and I own nothing, if I did the show wouldn't be getting canceled.**

**Good Girl Gone Bad**

_We stay movin' around solo,_

_Ask us where you at we don't know,_

_And don't care (don't care),_

_All we know is we was at home 'cause you left us there,_

_You got your boys and got gone,_

_And left us all alone,_

I can't believe she's gone again. And does she bother to tell me where she was? Not a chance because it's SUCH an inconvenience to tell your girlfriend where you're running off to all hours of the night. I thought she said she loved me. Well she sure as hell doesn't show it. Always going out with her friends every night, leaving me here to cry over her. You know what fuck it. I'm done crying over her. I'm going to go out and have fun tonight. Yeah, she's not the only one who knows how to have a good time. We'll see who's at home crying when it's all said and done.

_Now she in the club with a freaky dress on,_

_Cats don't want her to keep that dress on,_

_Tryna get enough drinks in her system,_

_Take her to the telly and make her a victim._

"Come on girl shake that ass!" I smile drunkenly at the man from on top of the bar, and drop it like it's hot right in front of his face. He has to be loving the show, because this dress barely covers my ass. I spin for him a couple more times then walk to the other end of the bar where I saw a girl staring at me. "Buy you a drink?" she asks when I get close enough. I nod and down it as soon as it comes. She reaches her hands up and helps me off the bar, then leans in and whispers in my ear "Dance with me?". I'm too drunk to talk so I just nod and follow as she pulls me toward the dance floor.

_Patrone on the brain,_

_Ball player in her face,_

_They shake the spot,_

_She's just another case._

About 4 shots and more dances than I can count later she's leaning in toward me again on the dance floor. She starts kissing my neck. I know it's wrong to cheat but who knows what the hell SHE'S out there doing when I'm at home so I just go with it. Mmmm. I can't help but moan, she found my spot. Hearing that she stops. I groan in frustration. She places her mouth next my ear, so close I can feel her breath. It feels so good. "Ready to get out of here?" is whispered in my ear. Her breath tickles my ear and I giggle. "Yeah lets get out of here." I don't think about HER once when I walk out the club with my new friend. "Your place or mine baby?" she asks. "Yours" I reply, wouldn't want HER to walk in now would we. 

_Easy for a good girl to go bad,_

_And once we gone (gone),_

_Best believe we gone forever,_

This girl sure can kiss. She backs me up toward the bed and when my legs hit it I fall onto it. She climbs on top of me and her hands begin to roam under my shirt. I don't know if I'm ready for this…

_Don't be the reason,_

_Don't be the reason,_

I hear music. She slows down her hands. "Are you going to get that?" I look at her puzzled. "Your phone is ringing." She adds, as if I was to drunk to understand her previous statement, which when you think about it is an accurate assumption. I listen to the song and realize that it's HER calling me.

_You better learn how to treat us right,_

She never picks up the phone when I call to check on her. Hell she has her phone off whenever she goes out. Fuck her, I'm not going to answer. Let her worry about me for one night. I look back to the girl on top of me and nod no. She looks at me for second then dives right back in to her previous activities.

_'Cause once a good girl goes bad,_

My cell phone goes off again just as she reaches my pants. "Are you sure you don't want to get that?" I nod no again. "Don't stop what you're doing." I whisper. She just nods back and slips my pants off. Guess I was more ready than I thought.

_We die forever._

It's been one month since that night, and things between me and HER are just as bad as they were before. Only difference is now when she goes out to play, so do I.

_She stay with a flock of 'em oh yeah,_

_Got a girl at home but she don't care,_

_Won't care (won't care),_

_All she do is keep me at home, won't let me go no where,_

"Bye babe." She gives me a kiss and walks toward the door. I look up, "Can I go out with you tonight? We hardly see each other any more." She pauses grabbing her coat. "I don't think that would be a good idea. I have some stuff I need to take care of." She reaches for the door knob. "Oh, well then can you tell me where you're going?" She turns around to look at me. "Don't worry about it. I'll be back late so don't wait up. Love ya." And with that she was out the door.

_She thinks because I'm at home,_

_I won't be gettin' it on,_

I wait for 10 minutes before I get out my phone. I scroll through the names until I find the girl I hooked up with on Friday when SHE was out. That girl is good at what she does and she has no problem with leaving right after we're done. I hit send. She picks up on the second ring. "I was wondering when you were going to call for seconds." I just smile at her cockiness. "I'm home alone until about 4 a.m. Want to come keep me company?" I can practically feel her smile over the phone. "I'll be right over." Is the last thing I hear before the dial tone. At least I won't be alone tonight. Too bad the girl who I want to keep me company wants nothing to do with me.

_And now I'm findin' numbers in the jacket pockets,_

_Chicks callin' the house non-stop it's,_

_Gettin' out of control,_

_Finally I can't take no more._

Damn phone is ringing again. I look at the caller id, Tasha Williams. Who the hell? That's like the 4th girl that's called today. If she's going to fuck around on me the least she can do is not hand out our home phone number. RING RING What the fuck? If it's another girl I'm leaving. I look at the caller id again. Alexis Richmond. I get up and walk to the bedroom and grab my suit case. Fuck you too then baby.

_She finds a letter on the stairs,_

_Sayin' this is the end,_

_I packed my bag,_

_And left with your best friend, ohh._

"Hey Chelsea, can you come pick me up?" "Yeah girl what's up?" "Well she's gone again and she took the car and girls keep calling and…" I keep going trying not to cry when she cuts off my ramble. "I'll be right there girl." And then I hear I dial tone, I sound I'm becoming all too familiar with.

_Easy for a good girl to go bad,_

_And once we gone (gone),_

_Best believe we gone forever,_

Another night, another random fuck. When did this become me?

_Don't be the reason,_

_Don't be the reason,_

_You better learn how to treat us right,_

I guess it became me when my dumb ass took her back and moved back in with her. She promised she would change. She promised she would be there. She promised she would love me.

_'Cause once a good girl goes bad,_

_We gone forever._

But SHE broke those promises like so many others. So here I am, doing what has now become second nature to me. Cheating on the girl I'm head over heels for to get revenge on that fact that she doesn't love me back.

_We stay movin' around solo,_

_Ask us where you at we don't know,_

_And don't care (don't care),_

_All we know is we was at home 'cause you left us there,_

_You got your boys and got gone,_

_And left us all alone, no-ooo._

SHE'S gone again, but I bet you already knew that. My life has become that predictable huh? No I don't know where SHE is but I do know she's probably out partying with her friends. I'm home as usual, only now I don't cry. I just call someone over. At least then, for one moment, I can feel loved. I'll save the crying for someone that deserves the tears.

_Easy for a good girl to go bad,_

_And once we gone (gone),_

_Best believe we gone forever,_

_Don't be the reason,_

_Don't be the reason,_

_You better learn how to treat us right,_

_'Cause once a good girl goes bad,_

_We die forever._

SHE broke my heart.

_We gone forever,_

SHE took away my innocence and made me bitter.

_We gone forever,_

Thanks to HER I'll never be the same the again.

_We gone forever._

And my next girl only has one person to thank, the one and only Ashley Davies. Yeah, I learned all about lying, cheating, hurting, and breaking a girls heart from HER. 

**So did you like it? Well even if you didn't please review.**


End file.
